Gotham High
by robin3324
Summary: Damian Wayne is the new Batman in town. However before he can conquer his inherited city he must first conquer high school. My own original work. For the events of Batman Inc. 8. (Worst issue ever!)
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story I am trying out. It is a prologue and my own version of the character Damian Wayne. MAHONE IS HIS COVER! He is and always will be a Wayne! He is the young 15 year old owner of his family's company, the new Batman of Gotham after his father passed away and is older while the characters (Who will be introduced later) are younger. Sorta my own version of the un produced cartoon Gotham High but with my favourite character in D.C May he rest in peace and the D.C offices burn and the new 52 with it! Please review and be kind.

* * *

Coming on to the school grounds Damian pulled up his back pack and looked around at what this new school had to offer. He had been transferred that many times that he just stopped keeping count.

"I will pick you up after class Master Wayne. Have a good day and enjoy the lunch I packed for you." Alfred called out from the car just before getting back into the driver's seat of his rolls royce. Great way to start the new school year!

Truth be told Alfred had been like a father to him ever since he lost his father all those years ago and he took over the…family business as it were. As if he felt obligated to help him in his new duties with taking on his grandfather's company.

That however would remain hidden from this school, this 'low ranking social pit' as Damian liked to call it and also his last shot at being normal. His father went to parties with overdressed European girls with too much make up to play the play boy façade, a young teenage boy went to school.

Walking up to the front door he pushed them open and pulled up his back pack, not noticing the man he hit with the swinging door.

"Ah…I think I broke something!" The boy whined as he grabbed hold of his nose.

"Tt! Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" Damian spat more irritated then upset.

"Woah! Okay. Rude much?" The young strapping man spoke clearly taking his hand off his nose as he rubbed it better. "Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway new kid?"

"None of your business!" Damian glared sizing up the raven haired kid with a one strap bag and turtle neck sweater on. He seemed to have never wanted anything in his life, and why was he not in class.

"You gotta be off to the principal's office. Come on, I am actually headed there right now." The kid said a little too enthusiastically.

Dropping his head Damian just gave up and followed him, not that he had any idea where he was going anyway so maybe it was lucky that he bumped into someone who knew their way around.

Heading into the pretty large room as principal's offices went, seeing as Damian had seen his fair share of them in his time, he looked up to the elderly gentleman with a number of plaques behind him and his name engraved on the table. "Principal Gordon."

"Ah yes, the troubled child. Thank you Timothy, that will be all for now." The now established Tim nodded once and headed out of the room but did not wander too far.

"A good egg that one. School prefect." Mister Gordon said with pride in his voice, his hands cupped together on the table.

"Well good for him Jim." Damian huffed noticing his name on one of his many awards 'James Gordon' and not just any principal, a hero! A volunteer for the fire department, a man who had met with the senator of Gotham for numerous awards, all on T.V of course. That is where he knew him from.

"My wife calls me Jim, my friends call me James, my students call me principal Gordon or sir. Is that clear Mr Mahone?"

Damian remembered that last name, it just kinda stuck to him. He had no idea why but he felt it would work for a cover. "Crystal sir."

"Now…I see a bad egg when I look over this file." Pushing the very large file on his desk aside Mr Gordon looked up to the boy sternly. "However when I see you standing here with your future ahead of you I see potential! And I thrive on seeking out others potential."

Damian just grabbed the strap of his bag and pulled it up over his shoulder. The tension in the room was obvious.

"This transfer…I am confident will be your last. For you see I do not give up on my students. In fact the ones I consider in more need of help I keep a very close eye on and help along where I can."

"I don't need help." Damian just grunted and shifted in his position.

"Ah yes, like to do everything for yourself. In fact I recall you getting into a large brawl with a number of students all to help a young new comer. Seventeen hospitalized all so you could return his lunch money. That is the actions of a good samaritan. A fairly loose and…off the chain samaritan but a better person then what I have been told."

That little comment actually made Damian smile some. "It was eighteen sir."

Gordon just glared. "My mistake. Now I am not one to give into popular sentiment."

"You can tell that by your cloths."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying you dress great."

With that principal Gordon smiled. "Irrelevant. Back to my main point, you were not highly recommended by many of my colleagues but I like a challenge. I would like to prove them all wrong and brush away the dust and muck and grime to reveal the diamond it all hides from the world, and I believe you can shine."

Damian wanted to roll his eyes but…truth be told this was the first time anyone had truly believed in him.

"Now speaking of diamonds I would like to introduce you to somebody. Timothy would you come back in here."

With that the prefect came running standing at attention the second he got back into the room.

"Damian Mahone meet Timothy Drake. Timothy, Damian is new here. I would like for you to show him around the school and basically keep an eye on him for me out there. I know you two will become great friends in no time."

The two just merely exchanged a glance as Tim broke it and headed out of the room waiting for him to follow. "Let's go new kid we have a lot of ground to cover."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out with Tim, Damian pulled up the strap on his shoulder and looked around the school grounds. It was actually one of the nicest public schools he had ever seen. He knew it must have been well looked after with principal buzz cut.

"The school was formed in 1914. It has been the educational facility for some of the greatest minds in Gotham of our time. Even now most of the children who graduate here all have major aspirations."

Waving to an older lady dressed in a yellow sun dress she just waved back to the two. "Hello Miss Vale. How are things?"

"Tim my shining pupil. Everything is great. Who is your friend?"

"I'm not his friend." Damian mumbled under his breath.

"This is just a newbie, Damian. Damian this is Miss Vale. A respected teacher who has her fair share of graduates who do very well for themselves. Just showing him the ropes miss."

"Very good. Move along."

With that the two continued through the school grounds, Tim babbling on about things Damian was not listening to.

He must have been going on for ages but Damian did not seem to care. He was a fast learner and did not need a baby sitter.

"If you look over there we have our botanical gardens. Newly established by a grant well fought for by the girl who wanted a horticulture class in this school, Pamela Isely."

Damian looked over to the red head sniffing one of the flowers she had growing by the large green house. She seemed to take great pride in looking after her plants. "You're saying she changed single handily got that greenhouse the green light."

Tim just chuckled. "She got it the green light, the money to pay for it and cares for it single handed all while keeping an above average grade. A lot of committees, bake sales and numerous amounts of petitions but she got what she wanted. Principal Gordon is a flexible man not afraid of change if it is for the better."

Running into them a large school hall monitor, judging by his sash, stopped in front of the two and smiled when he saw Tim. "Hey. If it isn't my brother from another mother! Tim Drake and…friend."

"I'm not his friend." Damian scowled and glared at the rather tall kid.

"Okay okay." Putting his hands up in defence Tim turned around and shot Damian a glare. "This s Jean Paul. One of the finest hall monitors this school has ever seen."

Damian kept his glare until Jean Paul broke it. He did not like hall monitors so he pushed past him, Tim following closely before rolling his eyes at Jean Paul.

"Relax kid. He is a good guy."

Damian kept his head down and just pulled his hood over as he kept walking with the golden boy.

"Every school has its creepy kid and that would be an understatement for John Crane. He likes to jump out of the most unexpected places and scare people then he kinda…watches them. For as long as he can. It is weird."

Damian looked over to the kid just blankly staring up to the school's scarecrow.

"He watches that thing like a hawk. Some have even claimed to see him talking to it. Speaking of hawks."

Pointing over to another part of the school Damian followed Tim's finger over to the boy sitting atop the school's one and only rusty old jungle gym in his own little shanty town.

"That is Oswald Cobblepot. Yes, Cobblepot as in the failed billionaire family. After his family lost their money they just say he broke down. That jungle gym was meant to be taken down years ago, however he would not come down. Teachers cannot seem to bring themselves to take it from him, like it's all he has left."

Damian frowned and just continued forward. That kid was depressing just to look at.

Continuing on to the large football field the two stopped right at the fence.

"Over here you have the football team. Right there, that guy who towers over everyone in this school, even most of the teachers. That is Waylon Jones. However most just call him the Croc! In respect to our school mascot the Gotham Crocodiles. He has carried this team from day one."

Looking down to the large individual with green face paint Damian's attention was drawn to another. "And that kid being held upside down behind the bleachers?"

"Oh damn it!" With that Timothy ran down to face the behemoth. The second he walked over to him he dropped the kid and stared down Tim before walking off. The golden boy brushing off the man who picked up his doll and walked off. Tim sending him off with a smile.

Coming back up to Damian he pointed back to the scene. "That kid with the dummy was Arnold Wesker. Everyone just calls him Arnie. The kid gets picked on all because he likes the company of his dolls other than humans. No one can blame him."

Looking down Tim just scowled and crossed his arms. "And that teacher?"

His scowl cracking into a smile Tim just looked up and laughed. Damian let out an irritated. "Tt!" He hated being laughed at.

"That was no teacher. That was Bane. At least that is what the kids in school call him. He has been arrested so many times under so many names we officially lost his real name a few years back. Kids called him the bane of the school, we just dropped the end and he seems to like it. Call him anything else and he tends to get a little hostile."

The tension however was soon broken when the star cheerleader came up and wrapped her arms around Tim giving him a deep kiss from behind before turning to Damian. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm not his friend!" Damian protested again.

"Okay! Jes! Who spat in your banana?" The blonde just brushed him off and turned back to Tim.

"Stephanie Brown say hello to Damian Mahone."

Looking up he almost corrected him but Damian did not want to let it slip that he was a Wayne.

"Oh well…it is nice to meet you new kid." Holding out her hand Stephanie smiled as Damian just looked down to her hand and back up to her almost offended at the gesture.

"Oooookay. Still meeting at your place after school?"

"Bet on it." Leaning in Tim kissed Stephanie quickly before she smiled back at Damian and dashed back to her friends. All gathered around Stephanie like hawks but then all eyes turned to the pair as each girl giggled.

Tim just smiled and gave the blonde a wave before walking off. "So that is the bulk of our school. I hope you find your place in here and also enjoy class. Speaking of." Just as he looked up to the massive clock the bell went off. "Time to get you to your first class."

Walking with Damian to make sure he got there on time Tim smiled and stopped at the door. "Have fun kid."

Walking off he turned back to Damian forgetting one little thing. "Oh. Welcome to Gotham High."


	3. Chapter 3

The day then went on pretty quickly. Class was easy, just a get to know you thing. Everyone got up and said their piece and Damian paid no attention to any of them. That was until Miss Vale said his name at least four times to get his attention.

"Damian! Would you care to say a few words?"

Sitting back in his chair still with his hood over covering his eyes he just shook his head and crossed his arms. "Pass."

Miss Vale just glared sternly. "Young man. No one can pass in my class room. Now if you do not say a few things in front of the class then we will just have to have you come to the front and make a real effort."

Damian just glared as all the students looked on to him watching and waiting to see who will buckle first.

Before another second that felt like hours go on Stephanie raised her hand, front of the class of course with golden boy sitting next to her, Miss Vale turned to her and smiled. "Yes Stephanie?"

"Miss Vale I think the new kid is a little scared."

That made his eye twitch!

"I am not afraid of nothing!" Damian said in protest.

Stephanie knowing she had him eating out of the palm of her hand just smirked and turned back to him all the way in the back. "It is ok new kid. Everyone gets afraid."

"I am not afraid! And my name is Damian!"

"Oh? Well if you are not afraid come up to the front and tell us about yourself Damian."

The two glared each other down as the other kids in the class looked on. The tension slowly rising until Damian almost slammed his book close and stormed up to the front.

Looking over to the sea of faces everyone looked on almost as if they were hanging on words he did not even speak out loud yet. Must have been the anticipation.

"I am Damian…Mahone. I have been tossed from school to school all because I stood up to bullies and kids who thought they could get the better of me. All of them now knowing better."

With this Damian turned and looked down to Stephanie directly who looked at the kid in a different light after this.

"My mother gave me up when I was ten, my father died when I was thirteen and I have been on my own ever since."

Stephanie almost felt bad for the kid and just turned away from him now regretting asking him to dive into something so personal.

"Well? Does that answer your questions about me?"

With that Miss Vale walked up and let Damian walk back to his seat. Slumping down in his chair he rested his chin on his arms folded out on the table in front of him making out that he did not notice Stephanie looking back to him slowly.

After that class kinda flew by. Damian was not really listening anyway. Something about welcoming each kid to the new school year, a rundown of the new assignments coming and even a try out session for the Crocodiles happily given by Waylon if he remember correctly followed by him letting the kids know what they were up against with a loud animalistic growl.

When the bell rang everyone began to gather their things and get up to walk out, some others staying behind. Damian slowly taking his time to gather his things and stand up to grab his bag.

Stephanie again found herself looking over to Damian feeling bad about pushing him before. Waving her girlfriends out she was left with Tim who was looking over her shoulder at the lone kid.

"Just go. I will catch up. I promise." Pecking his lips Tim kept his eyes on Damian until the last second, then left the room leaving the two of them in their by themselves.

The walk over to his table was rather long but it was necessary. Damian not even bothering to look up but knowing he was not alone in the rather large class room.

"Hey…how was your first day? You like your classes."

"They were fine." Damian cut her off quickly and stuffed his books into his bag before zipping it up. She had to drop the small talk.

"Look…about before…I'm sorry. I did not mean for…that to happen."

"Don't worry about it." Looking up to her he pulled his back pack over his shoulder and let out a sigh. "I make no excuses for who I am. I find no reason to hide." He did enough of that at night.

"That is a good outlook. Still I just wanted to make sure it was said."

"Like I said, forget it." He was starting to get irritated now. He did not repeat himself and he hated it when others did.

Picking up on this Stephanie just smiled and held out a flyer. "Anyway I wanted to invite you to my birthday party. It is my sweet sixteen and my mom is gonna be gone for the weekend. It is gonna be a massive blow out. Thought you would like to come."

Looking down to the invitation Damian just stared at it and looked back up at Stephanie.

She still felt bad so she just put the invitation down on the table and smiled. "You don't have to come, still the offer is literally on the table. Free waffles and cherry coke for any to attend."

With that Stephanie just turned and headed out. "Catch ya later Damian."

Looking down to the invite Damian swiftly slipped it off the table and headed out of the class room. It was time to get home and get dressed. Work was very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Heading out of the school grounds Damian looked over the paper he had from Stephanie, the invite to her party. He had never been anywhere long enough or liked by anyone to be invited to a party.

Not realising where he was going Damian walked into another kid with a lighter and white face paint. Yes he literally had white face paint on and green hair.

"Oh…did not know the circus was in town."

The kid just laughed and pulled his blonde haired girlfriend into his arms who squawked at him. "You do not speak to my puddin' like that!"

"Harley Poo. It is okay. Our new kid just did not see where he was going. Maybe we could get him some glasses." Reaching into his pocket the kid took out a pair of eye googling glasses that shot out a little too close for comfort right at Damian.

Not even flinching the kid just broke into laughter as Harley pouted with a slight glare. "Hey! What's wrong with you kid?! Don't you know comedy when you see it?!"

Poking him in the chest Damian looked down and back up at the girl who just turned to the man. "This is the class clown to end all class clowns!"

"Oh? Because all I see is a talentless nobody." With that the kid stopped laughing and looked back to Damian. He would be lying if he said that stare did not make him feel a little uneasy.

Pulling out his lighter he flicked on the flame and let a wicked grin come over his red lips. "Maybe we could help him with that smile Harley."

Just as he backed up, ready for a fight a cat came right in between his feet. Yes, a cat sauntered over and went in between Damian's and Harley's legs and over to the girl in high heels, long jeans and a black jacket.

Looking over to her the woman just smiled as the cat purred right at her feet. "Boys and…lady. Let's not fight. Who really wins when two egos clash over nothing?"

"Selina! What are you doing here?! This does not concern you!"

The man in white paint put up his hand stopping his girl from talking any further.

"Selina! What are you doing here?! This does not concern you!"

"Oh come on Jack. I think we are well past this."

The clown just pulled his squeeze closer and tipped his hat deciding to walk off. "Do not worry new kid. I am sure we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Walking up to the woman she smiled again thinking he was going to thank her. He just simply pushed past her and growled. "I had that under control."

Rushing up to his side she smiled and laced her arm with his. "Oh there is no doubt handsome."

Pulling his arm away he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to the trouble in high heels. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"The name's Selina. Selina Kyle, and that was Jack and Harley. They are trouble. You might wanna stay away from them big boy."

Damian just smirked and scoffed. "I can handle myself." With that he turned and headed for the front gates.

"Oh come on! No kiss for your rescuer?! Spoil sport!"

Damian just jumped into the back of the Rolls Royce, Alfred already waiting at the door for him.

"Have a good first day Master Damian?"

"Tt! Just get me home. I have to get my suit prepared."

"Very well sir." With that Alfred got into the front seat and headed into the busy city streets.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long night Damian strolled up to the gates of the school and made his way on to the grounds. A few scars on his face but that was nothing he could not hide with his hood already pulled up over as he walked to his first class trying to miss all the people he passed.

That was pretty impossible. Rushing up to him Stephanie smiled and gave him a nudge. "Hey. How ya doing D?"

Damian just looked over to acknowledge her presence before looking away continuing to walk.

As the two did they passed Selina who just winked at Damian and waved slightly.

"Um…why is the princess of all that is nasty waving over at us?"

"Tt! It is nothing!"

"Oh D tell me you and her are not friends."

"I have no friends." Damian just grumbled and looked away from the bubbly blonde.

Stephanie just then smiled and gave him another nudge. "I'm your friend!"

"Right." Damian just muttered and looked down.

"I am!" Stephanie said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

As he got to his locked Damian pulled his hood down and opened up his door taking out a few books. The bruise on his eye noticeable now.

"What happened to your eye?"

Forgetting about the marks Damian blushed and looked away. "Oh yeah I…walked into a wall." Looking away from her he made out he was looking down the hallway. He just wanted her to drop it!

"It looks pretty bad. Have you gone to the nurse?"

"I do not need help!" Damian huffed and slammed his locker.

"Okay…I mean so you keep saying."

"Tt!"

"So…you coming to my party right?" Stephanie said in excitement.

"I…I dunno. I might be a little busy that day and I just…I dunno."

"Oh come on! Who is busy on a Saturday?!"

"I…will see what I can do."

"Okay great!" Stephanie said in her victory. "I will see you in class."

Skipping off down the halls Stephanie met up with Tim much to the distaste of Damian watching on. "Tt!"

The second he took a step however he was cut off by Selina leaning up against the lockers to stand in his way.

"Hey there big boy. Who is the blonde bimbo?"

"Tt! Do not call her that!"

Putting her hands up she just shrugged. "Okay woah! Do not kill me!"

"She…I mean she is nobody."

"Huh…well where are you off to now?"

"Class. Where else?"

"Wanna skip?"

Damian stopped himself and looked at his watch. Five past nine. It is not like anyone would miss him. Looking up Damian had a smirk on his face but that was until he spotted Stephanie walking into the room he was meant to be in.

"I uh…can't afford to take any time off."

With that Damian walked past Selina and headed off to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Gym! Damian's next class. Finally something he could enjoy! Walking into the large centre with an indoor pool he looked around trying to spot his teacher.

Just then a loud whistle blew from behind the group. Turning Damian looked over to the blonde haired woman! A woman gym teacher! Absurd!

"What is with you boy? Get in line and get ready for some work!" The woman looked down to Damian who just glared up at her.

"Where is the gym teacher? I do not wish to speak to the assistant."

Giving out a loud belly laugh Mrs Lance Queen, as her name badge said just looked down to the kid. "You know I like a little spunk in the young ones. Now how about you put your money where your mouth is? I will show you who owns this gym!"

With that she grabbed a basketball and tossed it right at Damian. He grabbed it with a loud "Oof." He had to admit, for a woman she had quite an arm on her.

"Ladies first." Tossing the ball back to the teacher Damian tossed it pretty hard and Mrs Lance-Queen just smiled bouncing the ball as she moved towards him.

One side step followed up by a quick spin Dinah shot the ball but Damian jumped up and slapped it out of the air before she could score a point.

The students all moved back to clear the space for the two major egos to clash.

As the ball bounced Damian rushed up to it and bounced it up to his own hoop and jumped up to slam dunk it holding on to the ring for a moment before dropping.

Walking up to the ball he tossed it over to the teacher with a small smirk, only matched by her own. "It seems I underestimated you kid." Bouncing the ball at her side Dinah weaved the ball in between her legs and around her back before she rushed up and alley oped the ball into the hoops.

"Is that all you got?" Damian spat as she tossed the ball back over to him.

Getting in front of him Dinah held out her hands either side until Damian bounced the ball high over the woman's head. While she was distracted looking at the ball he rushed at her and slid under her legs before getting back up to jump and guide the ball into the hoop.

Dropping Damian tossed it back to Dinah and took his position.

Making her way up to her hoop Damian was over her like white on rice. That was until she spun around and got around him shooting the ball in for a swish.

"Nothing but net. Now let's go, next point wins. What did you say? Ladies first." Bouncing the ball over to Damian the whole class let out an "ooooooooooo!"

Bouncing the ball and taking his time Damian kept his eyes on Dinah. Rushing up to her he spun around but in his spin Dinah stole the ball.

As it bounced over towards her hoop she rushed up and grabbed it taking one big jump to do a slam dunk of her own.

"I believe that is game boy. Now sit down and let's play some hoops everybody."

"Tt! Going over to sit down Damian just stayed silent in his embarrassment. He was bested by a woman. Stephanie just put her hand on his shoulder before she got up to join Tim.

"Pissed off the wrong gym teacher D." With a giggle she got up and rushed off towards her friends.

Sitting back Damian just watched on until class ended.

When it did Mrs Lance-Queen walked over and sat down next to Damian offering him a bottle of water.

"That was some match kid. You got some skill."

"Hrm. So do you." The compliment was quickly drown out by his sip of water.

Giving him a pat on the back she just smiled and held out her hand. "Mrs Lance-Queen."

Waiting for a moment Damian took her hand and shook it once. "Damian…Mahone."

"You liking the school so far Damian?"

With a nod Damian looked over to Stephanie who was getting ready with her friends for cheerleading practice.

Following his gaze the teacher smirked and looked back to him. "She is a great leader."

Shaking his head Damian just glared down to the teacher. "Who?"

With a Cheshire smile she got up and left him. "No one."

Getting up Damian was about to leave until a long legged beauty with raven black hair and a redhead girl with cute little freckles stopped him. "Hey would you mind doing us a favour?"

Looking at the girls Damian was kind of speechless

"We just need an audience. Would you mind helping us?"

Looking at both of the girls Damian just arched his brow as they both put a hand on his shoulders.

"Just…sit and watch."

Dropping down Damian removed his bag as the girls began.


	7. Chapter 7

"We are the Gotham Crocodiles! Gonna beat ya round the field for miles and miles!" The girls began to dance in sync five of them moving to the left, the other five moving to the right. Stephanie in the middle as if the other girls were moving out of her way to do her own thing.

And she could dance. The way she moved impressed even Damian, and he was not easily impressed.

It was as if each body part had a mind of its own. Moving so expertly. He could tell why she was the head cheer leader and not one of the backups.

Sitting up to move closer to the scene he watched on not paying attention to anyone else.

Stephanie held everything back and just smiled at him bashfully.

As the girls came to an end Damian got up and grabbed his bag. The girls were waiting for a clap, a standing ovation, an encore for the dazzled kid but things were cut off by someone clearing their throat at the gyms front door. It was Tim and he did not look happy.

With that Stephanie dropped her pom poms and dashed after Tim. Damian followed close behind but kept a respectful distance.

The two did not seem to be so happy. Tim looking at Stephanie the way his mother use to look at him when he messed up in his training.

Stephanie just dropped her head as Tim looked over to Damian and pointed before storming off.

Walking over to Stephanie Damian held his head up high still glaring at Tim. "Why was he pointing to me?"

Stephanie was not worried about that. She was just running her fingertip under her eyes as she sniffed. "D please…"

Looking down to Stephanie, Damian frowned and took off his jacket putting it around her as he held up her bag. "I got this for you."

Taking her bag she smiled as the small gesture of him taking off his jacket and putting it around her just made her happy. "Thanks D."

"Yeah…sure."

"But I think I am wearing it wrong." Pulling her hair back she pulled the hood up and over her head and looked back up to him. "What do you think?"

She truly looked amazing. A thousand times he had pulled that hood up and caught glimpses of himself in the mirror or a reflection, but he did not look like that. "It is acceptable."

With that Stephanie giggled and pulled her bag up over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the gate. "Acceptable? God no one talks like you anymore. So robotic."

"Tt! I can assure you I am not a robot."

"I can tell. You are a good one D. A diamond."

That word. He was a diamond. Or so people kept on telling him. "Jim said the same thing."

"Jim? Oh Principal Gordon. You know you really should show people more respect."

"I give respect where respect is due."

Nodding Stephanie just grabbed on to the strap of her bag and looked down. "Why are you so mad all the time? Is it because of your mother?"

Stopping Damian looked down and scowled.

Stopping a few steps ahead of him Stephanie frowned knowing she had hit a nerve. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to pry."

Looking up Damian just scowled and turned off and headed out by himself.

"Damian! Wait! You forgot your jacket!"

"Keep it!" Damian grunted and continued to walk.

Frowning Stephanie just put her arms around herself and stood alone outside the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Listening in to the next class closely Damian was rather interested in English especially since the teacher Miss Bertinelli caught his attention. She really made the class come alive.

He was even paired with a kid who looked pretty shy but he seemed like a good kid. This as the teacher said would be his research partner for the year. A redheaded freckle kid named Colin, and was that a bear?

"Kid…what's with the teddy bear?"

"Oh this? His name is Rory. He is my best friend in the whole wide world!" Colin held out the teddy bear at arm's length before pulling him in for a tight cuddle.

Who was Damian to tell people who their friends were? Besides this kid looked nice enough.

"You are Damian yeah? I have heard your name around the school. You have made quite an impression. Especially on the prefect's girl. You do not wanna mess around with him."

"I will do what I like when I like!"

Colin just shrugged and pulled Rory up by his side as the bell rang. "Suit yourself."

Just then their bags were knocked down on the ground as Tim walked over and stood over Damian. "What are we doing boys? Have a nice time in my girls room last night Damian?"

Getting up Damian's vision was obstructed when Tim tossed his jacket back to him.

Pulling his jacket down Damian glared and huffed. "I was nowhere near your girl last night!"

"Yeah well you are never going to go near her ever again! Am I understood?!"

"Do not tell me what to do golden boy!" With that Damian clenched on to his fists and was truly considering knocking his teeth in.

"Don't you raise your voice to me kid!" Pointing his finger out at Damian Tim kept his glare until Damian smacked his hand away.

With that Tim just snapped and tackled Damian to the ground. Colin going on instinct got up but forgot Rory on his chair and sure enough the two knocked the bear down. "RORY!"

Stopping at the scream Damian picked himself up as the two looked down to Rory who had lost his leg. Colin was on the verge of tears.

Just then Miss Bertinelli came in and screamed at the two boys. "Stop this now! Tim get off him now!"

Tim got up off Damian but Damian's gaze was still on Rory shocked that he had hurt something so close to his one and only friend in this school, if he could even call him that.

Dropping at Rory's side Colin looked crushed.

"Damian I know you are in a new school and things are a little rough for you personally but Tim! You are a prefect! You know we expect better."

Noticing Colin miss Bertinelli bent down and picked up Rory and his leg. "Oh Colin…I am so sorry." Frowning she just looked down to the bear and walked out with him.

Tim turned back to Damian and wiped his mouth. "You watch where you're going kid!"

Damian just let out a growl as he walked out and left the two. Damian turning back to Colin who was still on the ground, broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Stopping outside Stephanie's home Damian looked over to Alfred and pulled his collar slightly nervous.

"Do I look okay Pennyworth?"

"Absolutely dashing Master Wayne."

"Hrm…Thanks."

Just as he was about to get out of the car Alfred held out his hand. "Ah ah ah! Master Wayne. Forgetting something? Breath mints."

Grabbing the small box Damian nodded. "That will be all Pennyworth."

Nodding he turned back to the road and took off back into the city.

Walking up to Stephanie's front door Damian knocked and waited for someone to open the door for him.

Really he was just here to piss off Tim after his little warning. Also he had something to give someone hence the two presents he had in hand.

Walking into the party Damian looked around before he found the little redheaded freckled kid sitting with a cup swirling around his drink.

"Hey Colin."

Looking up to him Colin smiled weakly. "Damian. Hey."

Not saying another word Damian just held out the large box for the kid.

Looking down to the box he put his cup down and held back a giggle. "Damian this is a birthday for Stephanie. Not me."

"I know. Take the box already!"

Reaching up Colin took the box and pulled back the wrapping carefully. When the contents of the box were a little more furry he drove his hands into the wrapping paper and pulled out his newly fixed Rory!

"Rory! You are all better!" Looking him over Damian went all out. Not only did he fix the leg but he sewed up a seem that was on the side, reattached his ear and even gave him a proper clean. "He looks just like new! How did you do it?!"

Damian just smiled slightly as he watched Colin hug his bear close as the tears swelled. "I did that so you would not cry."

"It is ok, they are tears of joy! Thank you so much." Getting up Colin hugged Damian with one arm, his other around Rory still.

In the hug however he spotted Stephanie watching him from afar. Before she headed off however she mentioned for him to come with a nod and headed for her stairs.

As Colin let him go Damian smiled as Colin turned back to Rory and gave him another hug. "Hey listen I just have to go somewhere but I will speak to you later yeah?"

"Sure thing Damian, and thanks again."

With a nod Damian turned and walked up to the stairs, Stephanie was already up top and looking down to him before she took a right.

Going upstairs Damian looked right as Stephanie was heading into a room leaving the door open.

Heading into the room he looked around, the window left open. Heading outside he spotted Stephanie sitting outside with her legs cuddled up to her chest. A spectacular view of Gotham before them.

Looking back to him she pat the spot next to her and smiled. "That was a nice thing you did for him."

"Yeah well…I made a mistake. I needed to correct it." Sitting down Damian let out a sigh. "Besides if he is going to walk around with that thing then he could at least give it a wash once in a while."

Letting out a quick giggle Stephanie looked out to the city and let out a sigh herself.

"You know…Tim was out of line in what he did. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Who told you we fought?"

"You did, two seconds ago. I kinda pieced the rest together."

"Tt!" The world's greatest detective bested by a cheerleader!

"Tim is sorry too but…you know."

Damian just nodded and looked away. He was surprised she was talking to him.

"You know…sometimes I wanna give up this cheerleader visage. I just…I dunno. I like the library. Maybe I could work in there for some extra cash and leave this town. It is a cesspool and…I dunno."

"I am not one for this city either but it just needs a little help. There are good people in here but trying to make do with what they got."

Turning to Damian he turned to Stephanie and met her gaze. "What would you know about these people?"

"I know their ability to hope. I know the city just is a cover for something beautiful underneath."

Leaning closer Stephanie swallowed and licked her lips slightly. "You think what you see is…beautiful?"

Nodding Damian looked down to Stephanie's lips before looking up to see her eyes closed. He too found himself leaning closer to her but right then, over her shoulder he spotted it. The Bat Signal!

With that he got up as Stephanie looked up to him in confusion. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Damian! Wait. Please."

"I'm sorry." Looking over the edge of the rooftop Damian jumped and spun in the air before dropping right to the ground. He had to get to work!


	10. Chapter 10

Going through his locker Damian slammed it shut and walked off through the crowd of kids at school. That was until someone spotted him.

Stephanie came up holding her books to her chest giving him a smile.

Pulling his hood down Damian slowed down before turning to her. "Hey."

"Hi." Stephanie just smiled as she looked over the poor kids face. "Let me guess? Another door?"

"Tt!" Damian just looked away from her, his face covered in small scratches.

"Look you don't have to explain to me. I just wanted to give you something." Holding out something wrapped in paper towel Damian reached out and opened it looking to the cake inside for him with a small smile cracking on his lips.

"You left in a hurry last night you forgot your cake."

"Thanks. This will go down well at lunch."

"Oh? Your lunch money get stolen?"

"Hardly."

"Oh hey you see the new girl by the way?"

"No, there is a new kid?"

"Yeah. Tam Fox. I heard her dad is pretty loaded."

The second the name was dropped Damian knew who it was. His father had worked with Mr Fox for many years. He knew about the Batman and actually made his weapons. With her here now it made things rather problematic.

Grabbing his bag Damian stuffed the cake into it and threw it over his shoulder before heading off. "Sorry, I have to go. I will see you in class."

Dashing off to the spots Tim had taken him on his first day Damian finally stopped at the football field and spotted the same red sleeve heading behind the bleachers. Rushing up he looked in to see Tim and Tam making out! He would not have believed it if he did not see it!

Spotting Damian Tam stopped and gasped. "Damian…Damian Wayne?…What on earth…"

Coming up to Tim Damian just whipped him off Tam and held him up against the wall. "Your girlfriend is looking for you! Now get to class! I will deal with you later!"

Tossing him off Tam frowned and looked down. "Damian I…I did not know he was…hold on. What are you doing here exactly? Don't you have rich boy school to attend?"

"It is Damian Mahone! I am, undercover and trying to be normal! I am warning you do not mess this up for me Tam!"

"Okay woah! Calm down! Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay. Excuse me." Heading out Damian pulled Tim up and shoved him. "What are you trying to pull?! You have a girl who loves and adores you and you are cheating on her with the new chic?!"

"Don't you give me that! You are all over her! And why did Tammy call you Wayne?!"

"Tt! She…Tammy? Whatever! She did not! It is Damian Mahone!"

"Yeah well let's see who is keeping what from who!"

"I am warning you Drake! Do not hurt her!"

Tim just smirked and headed off as Tam came out from behind the bleachers. "I did not know that he had a girlfriend."

"Just…come with me. We have class."


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in class next to Colin Damian waited until the bell rang and stayed silent until he could speak to his friend privately.

"Colin…hold up."

Just as he was half standing half sitting Colin sat back down with Rory in his arm. "Sure Damian. What's up?"

"There is…I mean I kinda…I saw something I shouldn't have. Now I am wondering if this is something I should tell the third party that is involved."

"Well I do not know what is going on but Sister Agnes always told me that you should not keep secrets because it is just like keeping a lie."

"Tt!" That was just great. His whole /life/ was a lie.

"Do you wanna talk about what's wrong?"

"No…you were very helpful." Getting up Damian pulled his bag over and took out his piece of cake. Taking the paper towel off it he split it in half and pushed it over towards Colin.

Colin just smiled and set Rory down not even bothering with how or why he had cake, just accepted the friendly gesture as the two began to talk.

After their lunch Damian and Colin parted ways. Damian heading down towards the gym.

As he walked out of the doors however he bumped into Stephanie who was just heading to tell the girls something special.

"Damian hey! I got accepted!"

"Huh? Accepted?"

"Yeah the library needs new assistants and I missed training but they accepted me for a position. Like a proper position. I start next week and I was just heading down to tell the girls that I have to step down."

"That is great news Stephanie. Congratulations."

Stephanie was beaming. She really loved cheerleading but that part of her life was over. Now she wanted something different and she was sure it was the right choice.

"Come on, you are coming with."

As she grabbed his hand Damian was pulled along as he tried to stop and tell her his news. "Hold on Stephanie. I have something to tell you."

"It can wait till after! I am too excited!"

As the two made their way towards the gym Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks. "Can you hear that?"

Damian listened close. There was something faint, almost a giggle. "Yeah…I can."

Heading closer towards the noise Stephanie peered over the back end of the gym and saw it. Tim and Tam making out once again.

With a gasp Stephanie just turned and rushed off as Damian crossed his arms more shocked Tam would let this happen again.

Tim frowned and pushed past Damian to run after her. "Stephanie! Wait!"

Damian left with Tam who blushed and looked away from him. "You don't understand. It's complicated."

"Looked pretty simple from where I was standing." With that he turned and headed off after Stephanie as well but she was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking all around the school for Stephanie, Damian could not waste any more time. He had to be heading home before it got too late.

As he made his way to the gate that is when he heard it, someone sobbing and crying not too far. Looking around he spotted the curled up blonde by herself.

Bending down he took off his jacket and put it around her, which was met by a quick and abrupt shove. "You asshole! You knew! You knew and you did not tell me!"

"Stephanie just…take it easy." Putting his hands up Damian moved back trying to get her to calm down.

She just took his jacket off and tossed it back at him. "You should have told me I was with a cheating bastard! Not kept it to yourself!"

"I was going to Stephanie, just calm down."

"Calm down?! Oh we are way past calm now! I think the level I am at is about all the calm you are going to see buddy!"

"I wanted to tell you ok. I jus…"

"What else are you keeping from me?"

"…What? I just told you I was going to tell you."

"Tim said you might not be so perfect yourself. What was he talking about?"

"Stephanie…you are going to believe that cheater over me?"

Just as she calmed down her mother drove up in her car. "I do not know what to think." With that she picked up her bag and pushed past him heading into the car to go home.

As she drove off Damian just walked up to the wall and smacked his head on it with a groan. Real smooth!

Just then Tim and Tam walked out hand in hand. Getting off the wall Damian looked over to the two and scowled.

They both looked at him and dropped their heads before they kept walking.

How could he fix this?!


	13. Chapter 13

Heading up to Stephanie's window Damian knocked softly and waited.

First a light came on, then footsteps over to the window before she opened it and glared. "Sorry, no one home. Drive thru window is over the road."

Just before she could shut the window however Damian stopped her. "Stephanie hold on. I have something for you."

Realising his strength was too much the blonde just stepped back and crossed her arms. "Make it quick."

Getting into the room he held out a small bit of cloth. Taking it slowly Stephanie opened it over and over again until she revealed what looked like a library bag.

"It was mine when I was a kid and I thought you could use it for all the…books and stuff…you know."

"Oh D…" Smiling Stephanie just threw her arms around him and nuzzled him. "Thank you! I love it."

Just as she hugged him however something dropped out of the bag. Letting him go she bent down to pick up the two tickets to a carnival here tonight in Gotham. "What's these?"

"There is a fair tonight in Gotham. I thought I could invite you."

"Oh D…the gesture is appreciated but I do not think I can go."

"Come on! What you too busy crying over some jerk cheating on you?"

Slapping his arm she glared at him before looking back down to the tickets.

"I understand if you cannot make it, however if you can I would very much appreciate your company."

"…Okay. Just let me grab something other than my night gown to wear."

With that the two snuck out and headed down town, not a long walk from Stephanie's home.

Getting into the fair the two had their fill of cotton candy, fizzy drinks, games and rides and Damian even won Stephanie a stuffed teddy bear.

"Colin would be so jealous."

"Well now Rory can have a girl."

"Yes cause he looks lonely."

Chuckling out Damian had a sincere smile on his lips.

"D…I think that is the first time I have seen you smile."

Quickly he wiped the smile off his face and pointed. "Um…would you like to go on the merry go round?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" Grabbing his arm Stephanie pulled Damian along and got into their own chair right next to each other.

"You know you gotta stop dragging me everywhere like that."

Smiling Stephanie just brushed his comment off. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Tt!" Watching the city go by Damian and Stephanie both grabbed on to the railing as they came to a violent halt. Looking down to the control box it began to light up and catch fire.

"The controls are messing." Not only that the people on board were freaking. Most got out of their chairs and made a short jump for the ground but it looked like Damian and Stephanie were trapped up top.

The two however were not alone. A little girl was crying in a chair ahead of them as her railing broke off and she slipped out hanging on for dear life. "D! The kid!"

"I know! I got her!" Jumping out of his chair Damian slid down a pole and headed right for the girl.

Stephanie on the other hand noticed a couple behind them trying to escape. Getting out of the chair as well she made her way over to them and helped them over to a nearby ladder making her way down with them.

Just as one hand slipped the little girl was about to fall off when Damian came up and grabbed her. Pulling her close with one arm while his free hand held on.

Just then the merry go round began to move down towards the ground. Holding on to the girl for dear life Stephanie got under him and held out her arms. "I got her D!"

Waiting until the last second Damian held on for as long as he could until she slipped out of his grasp and fell into Stephanie's arms.

Dropping down on to the ground Damian landed perfectly and looked up to Stephanie and the little girl who was crying but still in one piece.

Just then the whole crowd cheered for the two.

"You sure know how to show a lady a good time D."

Damian just blushed and pulled his hood up over his head trying to get out of the crowd before any pictures were taken.

Heading out Stephanie rushed up to his side and gave him a nudge. "You got a problem with fans?"

"I just needed to get out of there."

"Oh…well that's cool. I mean way to save a little girls life and all."

"You caught her, I just stopped her from dropping to her death."

As the two stopped outside Stephanie's home she turned to him and hit him in the arm playfully. "Come on D! You're a hero!"

"I do not feel like one."

"Well you saved me from another night of boring chic flicks."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Holding out her teddy bear Damian managed to pick it up on his way out.

Stephanie just grabbed and hugged her with a smile before turning back up to Damian. "Thank you for tonight. I really did have a good time."

"Yeah…me too."

Just then Stephanie leaned in and planted a peck on Damian's lips. It was enough to catch them both off guard until Damian moved over to her and grabbed her hips pushing her up against the wall to kiss her deeply.

Just then the door opened and Mrs Brown was up in a night gown waiting with a stern look on her face.

"Mom!"

"Inside missy!"

Stephanie just pouted before ducking her head to move inside, more embarrassed than anything.

Giving Damian a glare he just ducked his head and moved back slowly before walking off. Not a bad date. The ending could have been better but he just kissed Stephanie Brown! His lips were still tingling when he got home!

"Ah Master Damian. I trust you had a good evening?"

"It was fine Pennyworth. I will just be in my room."

With that Damian headed upstairs to go to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you peeps!

My god! I did not want to post that and basically bring down the vibe of my story but GOD DAMN! You are all so polite and kind and lovely and wonderful and thank you all! Within a few hours people had nothing but kind things to say about my silly little story and how much they liked it.

Consider it continued. I could not in all rights deny even ONE fan from reading this. I would hate myself! I will continue even if one fan of this story continued to read.

Again, thank you all for being so kind and lifting my spirits of this story. I love you guys in a no homo sorta way .

Thank you kind nice wonderful people for proving to me that the world is not full of nasty awful unlikeable cowards.


End file.
